My girl
by Freeandbored
Summary: Emma y Antonio son vecinos y amigos, ahora quieren ser algo más...


**My girl**

Aunque Antonio es sociable, lo que más le gusta es estar en familia, sin embargo el vivir con un hermano como Paulo -que viaja en ocasiones- y estar lejos de sus padres, no le deja más remedio que ir a casa de su mejor amiga, Emma, quien vive con sus dos hermanos Lars y Henri. A primera vista parecen la típica familia burguesa, hijos de diplomáticos que se cansaron de dar vueltas por el mundo, para instalarse en una hermosa casa rodeada de un jardín de tulipanes. La llegada de esa familia fue para Antonio y Paulo una gran novedad, especialmente cuando se percataron de su nueva vecina, sin embargo fue Antonio quien llamó su atención. Antonio es una visita recurrente, siempre es bienvenido, después de todo, es muy alegre y atento lo cual agrada a Emma y Henri. Para Antonio se siente muy bien con ellos, excepto con Lars quien nunca tiene nada amable qué decirle. Pero eso no importa, porque quien sí le interesa es Emma o como él la llama, _Belbel._

\- Dile de una vez o llegará alguien más a conquistarla, he oído que Lars le habla bien de Arthur Kirkland… - le decía Paulo cuando encontraba a su hermano suspirando.

\- No puedo, Lars no la dejaría…

\- A lo mejor si le presentamos a Zara, se le quite lo amargado…

Arthur era conocido por su aspecto y modales refinados, también parecía tener un trato cordial con los hermanos Janssen. Antonio era completamente distinto, y de cualquier manera, no se sentía preparado para decírselo porque no quería perderla si no le correspondía. Incluso Francis, Lovino y Gilbert lo animaban a dar ese paso, y lo apoyaban pero él aún tenía miedo.

Antonio trabaja en el café de Francis. Emma va muy seguido allí, aparte de estar cerca del jardín de niños donde trabaja y ser el punto de reunión predilecto por ella y sus amigos, también es la oportunidad perfecta de verlo, y en ocasiones regresan juntos a casa. Ella siempre recordará la ocasión, en que le pidió ayuda para cargar unos regalos que les daría a sus pequeños alumnos. En cuanto llegaron, los pequeños los veían emocionados, Antonio le ayudaba a repartir los obsequios y se enternecía por las sonrisas de los niños.

\- Él es Antonio, me ayudará el día de hoy- le dijo a sus alumnos.

\- Maestra, ¿ese muchacho es su novio?- dijo un niño al fondo de la clase.

Varios niños miraban sorprendidos a su adorada maestra y a aquel desconocido, ambos estaban un poco nerviosos pero Antonio hizo un truco de magia que por suerte salió bien y se olvidaron pronto del asunto. Emma seguía un poco ruborizada, pero feliz de que Antonio hubiera sido tan oportuno y pensando que ojalá eso fuera verdad.

A ella le gustó desde que lo vio, a pesar de que Antonio en ese entonces era delgado y desgarbado, pero lo que más le gustaba era que la hacía reír con sus ocurrencias, ella solía asomarse a la ventana para verlo pasearse en su bicicleta cada tarde o jugar futbol en la calle. Sus temperamentos eran muy parecidos: alegres, optimistas y hogareños, aunque Antonio parecía inmaduro sabía ser serio cuando era necesario. Al estar juntos era seguro que no se aburrirían.

Sabía que Lars se opondría, y es que su hermano era demasiado sobreprotector. A veces ella se enfurecía con él cuando le reclamaba por su amistad con Antonio, y ella trataba de defenderse diciendo: _"Sabes que no tienes derecho a prohibirme nada"_. Por otra parte, Henri, que nunca se metía en esas peleas, estaba de parte de Emma. No entendía mucho de relaciones, porque a él no le interesaban, pero podía darse cuenta de lo que Emma y Antonio sentían. Él solo quería que su hermana fuera feliz, además no era el único, Paulo también estaba a favor de ellos.

Durante algún tiempo, Antonio estuvo ahorrando lo suficiente para comprarle a Emma un prendedor en forma de gato. Él sabía muy bien que ella amaba a los gatos, en especial a su amada gatita, un regalo de los hermanos Vargas, por su cumpleaños. Ahora, el problema era ¿Cuándo darle el prendedor? Pensó en invitarla a salir, pasar un día agradable y divertido y… entonces declararse…, iba pensando en estos detalles mientras salía del café, cuando se encontraron, decidieron irse juntos, ella hablaba poco, él le preguntó qué planes tenía para el fin de semana.

\- Tengo una cita con Mathias… - le dijo un poco avergonzada.

\- ¿Con… Mathias Andersen? ¿ah sí…?- decía tratando de esconder su decepción.

En cuanto Antonio llegó a su casa, se dejó caer en el sillón.

\- Qué idiota soy, se decía, todo este tiempo pensé que mi único rival era Arthur…

Paulo lo veía mientras movía la cabeza, tal vez ahora era un momento decisivo en el que Antonio podría decidirse a actuar o dejarse vencer. Llamaría a Henri para preguntarle cuál había sido la reacción de Emma.

Ella, por su parte, estaba un poco decaída, en cuanto anunció su cita con Mathias, sus hermanos tuvieron reacciones distintas: Lars parecía un poco sorprendido, eran amigos pero no pensó que él estuviera interesado en su hermana, de cualquier manera, sabía que era un sujeto agradable. Por otro lado, Henri, estaba tranquilo, claro, él no estaba sorprendido por ver a su hermana tan desanimada, puesto que para él todo iba conforme a lo planeado.

La realidad era distinta a como Emma y Antonio pensaban. Tanto Paulo como Henri sabían que les harían un gran favor si les daban un pequeño empujón, porque verlos tristes ya se estaba haciendo costumbre, alguno de los dos tenía que reaccionar con esto. Días antes hablaron con Mathias y le contaron el plan y la situación. Mathias también era amigo de Emma y trabajaban juntos en el mismo jardín de niños, y aunque al principio no estaba muy convencido cambió de idea en cuanto recordó ese evento con Berwald y Tino, al que querían obligarlo a ir.

\- ¿Podrías fingir que tendremos una cita?

\- ¿Qué? Mathias… ¿ahora qué sucedió?

\- Berwald y Tino quieren ir a ese aburrido paseo, y quieren llevarme porque Lukas y Emil irán a casa de sus padres, pero yo no quiero ir, dije que ya tenía un compromiso… y creerán que es mentira, lo cual es verdad… por favor, seré tu esclavo si quieres… cargaré tu bolso, te prepararé el almuerzo…

\- Mmm ok- dijo suspirando- ya pensaré en qué me puedes ayudar.

Bien, favor con favor se paga, pensaban todos, y el plan comenzaba a marchar bien.

Ese sábado y también día de la cita, Lovino y Gilbert llegaron al café, iban a cerrar temprano y tomar un poco.

\- ¿Dónde están Antonio y Paulo? – preguntó Lovino apenas entró al café.

\- En casa, le di el día libre a Antonio trabajó demasiado el día de hoy- dijo Francis bastante tranquilo.

Antonio miraba la cajita con el regalo, pensando "Perdí mi oportunidad, ¿qué tal si él en verdad le gusta?...". Pensaba en lo que Paulo decía y se empezaba a convencer de que tal vez no era tan tarde, ella no se veía tan feliz cuando se lo dijo… será que no estaba tan perdido después de todo, que por lo menos podría intentarlo. Se decía esto mientras se quedaba dormido, había trabajado desde muy temprano y no había podido dormir la noche anterior.

Ya había oscurecido cuando Mathias la llevó a su casa. Emma se quedó en el jardín, en silencio, entonces vio a Paulo al otro lado de la cerca.

\- Toma, Antonio iba a dártelo, pero no está disponible por el momento, no le digas que yo te lo di- le dijo con un guiño.

Emma reaccionó después de unos segundos, puso atención a la misteriosa cajita, la abrió y se encontró con el prendedor en forma de gato y una nota que decía: _"Belbel, de todas las personas que he conocido, tú eres mi favorita. Toni"_. Emma lo sostuvo contra su pecho, ahora estaba decidido, era momento de ir por lo que quería, de confesarle a Antonio de una vez todo lo que sentía, sin importar que su hermano estuviera de acuerdo, al fin que era su propia felicidad la que deseaba alcanzar.

Por la mañana fue a casa de los Fernández. Paulo la guío hasta la habitación de Antonio.

\- No puede ser, me dormí, Paulo ¿viste donde dejé la cajita de…- dijo en cuanto escuchó que la puerta se abría.

\- Toni…

\- ¡Belbel!… -dijo Antonio sorprendido.

Él vio que ella llevaba el prendedor y se sonrojó, luego recordó a Mathias.

\- ¿Cómo te fue con… Mathias?

\- Ah, con él, bien… No… mira, él y yo solo somos amigos, únicamente fuimos a comer y platicamos, fue todo… él no me interesa de esa manera…me interesas tú…- dijo casi en un susurro, mientras se sonrojaba.

\- Ah… ¿Qué? ¿yo?... – Antonio empezó a parpadear confundido, pensando que era otro sueño, en el que _su Belbel_ , había entrado a su cuarto para declarársele.

\- Antonio, créeme, eres tú quien me gusta… y sé que sientes lo mismo…- ella no podía creer que estuviera diciéndolo.

\- Belbel, mi preciosa Bel, no tengo tanto que ofrecerte más que este amor que es sincero y todo lo que soy- le dijo mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba.

Ella lo besó en la frente y se miraron a los ojos un momento, ahora todo parecía estar en armonía. Entonces Antonio regresó a la realidad:

\- Pe-pero ¿y tu hermano? ¿Qué le vamos a decir?

\- No tengo que pedirle permiso, él va a tener que acostumbrarse- le decía muy segura de sí misma.

\- Bueno, siempre está la opción de presentarle a mi prima Zara.

\- Sería una buena idea, podríamos tener citas dobles- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Se abrazaron y empezaron a reírse.

Paulo y Henri conversaban en el patio y se felicitaban por esta misión cumplida.


End file.
